Beginning of the end
by terraesstella
Summary: Judgment day. Jenny lives but ends up in a horrible fight with Gibbs, a fight that marks the beginning of the end. They now have to deal with their own emotions and find a way to work together. This story is COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Don't mess with the damsel in distress

The sunray beamed sharply through the car window, blinding him for a split second, but that didn't bother special agent Gibbs. He was way too angry and agitated to focus on the blinding, burning sun. The gas pedal was pressed with an admirable amount of force and for a moment it felt like he is going to push it all the way through the floor of the car.

Needless to say, he hadn't calmed down during the flight. In fact, if anything, having time to process information on recent events, fuelled his anger even more.  
She has been in a gunfight. She. The Director of a federal agency had run yet another mission behind his back, alone. With the retired agent as her backup nonetheless. He wasn't worried, he knew she was physically alright. No. He was pissed. Why exactly, that he did not know.

He'd been in his basement, finally getting some time with the file on La Grenouille, that Fornell had left for him earlier in the day. He'd poured himself a decent amount of bourbon, studying the bullet that belonged to her, the same type as the one that had killed the Frog. He didn't even have the time to think about Abby's and McGee's suspicious behaviour earlier, he figured it had something to do with Tony and Ziva. He was too focused on the file in front of him, his mind running a million questions that could be answered only by her. And why he had to know, that he wasn't sure of. It wasn't because she didn't tell him, it was her prerogative as the director after all. In any case, only she could answer the questions he had.

So, he called her. Not to talk about it over the phone, but for once to be polite, and announce that he would come to her as soon as she came back to DC. He wanted to clear things out. He wanted to know where he stood with her, and could he trust her, ever?

To his surprise, Mike had answered her phone. It was more of a shock than a surprise. He explained to him what had happened. He had told him that Jenny never finished her assignment in Paris, and now the assignment came to haunt her. Svetlana. So, that was one more secret she kept from him. To add salt to the wound, Tony and Ziva had told him that she had dismissed them earlier.

Jenny certainly had her own point of view. She felt like she couldn't trust him. Ever. From her perspective, he was the one who betrayed her on so many levels, so many times. And she had it with him. She had it enough. Her anger was even more dangerous than his as it was mixed with high levels of adrenaline in her blood. She watched with narrow eyes as he violently parked the car in front of the restaurant in the Mojave desert. She was being checked out by paramedics at the moment, the task they took despite her calming she was alright. After the 'incident' she notified SecNav, and he naturally had called Leon. And Leon insisted she had to be checked out.

Gibbs exited the car and turned to her, his angry, determined glare scanning over her like he was looking for the weakest spot. She returned the glare without so much as a flinch. She didn't think he had the right to be angry. But, before he rushed over to her, Leon called him from the restaurant, no doubt, to give him an update. Tony and Ziva were already collecting the evidence, though there was not much to investigate. He glanced over them, silently accepting whispered apologies. It wasn't really their fault, so apologies weren't necessary, but he didn't have time to comfort them now.

He was given an update, and he didn't like what he heard and saw. Shortly after, he stepped out and took a long look at her, determined to give her a piece of his mind.  
''Probie!'' Mike's gruff voice called out to him, as he turned to see his mentor behind the cloud of smoke, the ever familiar scent of strong tobacco hitting his nostrils. ''Mike,'' he responded in the same manner. ''I'll talk to you later,'' he added, Mike's words barely reaching his ears. ''Take it easy, probie!'' Mike said, not that he would listen to him. Not now, when he was in a different state of pissed.

His eyes focused on hers as he made large, strong steps towards her. He stood in front of her, scanning her for a split second, gathering all the control he possessed, not to scream. But, he didn't possess much of a control.

''What were you thinking?'' he shouted, his eyes targeting her. She just narrowed her eyes at him, her own anger taking over her. She studied him for a few seconds, deciding whether to go into all of this with him or not. There were lots of things she wanted to tell him for a long time, but she didn't, partly out of respect and partly out of love. So, she just stood there, calculating how much will it take until he oversteps her tolerance levels and breaks her.

He glared at her, expecting an answer. Any kind of an answer. But she was silent. ''Well?'' he said loudly in a commanding manner, opening his arms in a questioning gesture.  
''I don't answer to you'' she finally responded, quite irritated. She turned to the paramedic that was attending to a cut on her arm. ''It's OK, I'm fine'' she said to the man. ''Ma'am, I need to check that!'' the man protested, but she stopped his protests quickly. ''I said I'm fine!'' she answered and moved to the side of the ambulance. ''Thank you'' she added as the man moved to the front of ambulance vehicle.

''Why didn't you call backup?'' Gibbs asked her as he followed her to the side. His voice was a decibel lower but still filled with anger.  
''I had a backup!'' she said strictly, avoiding to look at him. She was afraid he was reaching those tolerance levels quite fast. ''Mike?'' he hummed sarcastically, as to make a point. ''Figures'' he added. ''What were you thinking Jen?'' he yelled. ''Another secret op?'' he asked rhetorically. ''Jeez'' he turned away from her and then turned back and came in front of her as she answered.

''I don't answer to you!'' she hissed, her eyes filled with fire. ''And lower your voice, I'm your boss, not a plaything'' she hissed again, pulling her shoulders back. He flinched as she looked around to estimate how many people could hear them, He grabbed her by the elbow, forgetting it was the injured arm, and she hissed out of pain as he pulled her further away to give them more privacy.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' his voice was lower, but he was all into her face.  
''Because, I don't answer to you!'' she responded through her teeth.  
''Then'' he said, ''Why didn't you tell me then?'' he was obviously referring to her not telling him she didn't eliminate Svetlana. Jenny got anxious, not really in the best mood to explain herself to him. There was a long story behind it. ''I don't wanna talk about it,'' she said softly, her voice pleading for him to stop pushing her. But, he wouldn't. He never would.

''Well, you will now,'' he ordered. ''What has gone into you?'' he asked, not giving her a chance to answer. ''Calling Mike?'' he narrowed eyes at her and grabbed her arm again, shaking her, as a symbolic wake-up call. She hissed as the pain reached her core, and he pulled away, noting it was her injured arm. He stared at her, worried, but that did not stop him to continue. ''La Grenouille?'' he said as she grabbed her arm with her other hand, her head lowered as she concentrated on the pain. ''And now this?'' he indicated with his hand around them. ''I was supposed to trust you and you LIED'' he yelled at her.

She turned her back to him, pressing onto her arm, tears of pain streaming down her face. Her breathing became heavy and she started to sob as the blood from the cut started to pour out. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering herself, and as soon as she had the chance to process his words, she turned back to him. The colour of his face faded as he saw her blood soaking the fabric of her shirt. She swallowed the sharp pain and stepped to him. He had officially reached her tolerance levels.

''You asking me?'' she pointed her index finger at herself aggressively. ''You can't trust me?'' she yelled. ''Ha!'' she lowered her hand and came close to him. ''I can't trust YOU!'' she shouted, making her point. ''And I never could,'' she added. He narrowed his eyes at her as if he was unsure what she was talking about. ''You judging me when you are million times worse.'' she narrowed her eyes back at him, and he inclined his head, still unsure what she was talking about.

''Ziva killed Ari because of you.'' his eyes widened. ''Yes, I know.'' she continued. ''Her own brother,'' she added to emphasizes her point. ''And Pedro Hernandez,'' she said. He clenched his jaw at the mention of his name and fisted his fingers until his knuckles were white. ''I know that, too,'' she added.

She lowered her head and exhaled, but she wasn't nearly finished. ''I never said a word to you. And I knew,'' she said through the whisper almost. ''I just always had your back.'' she looked at him again, but he was quiet. He had no defence. He was plainly caught off guard. ''And you judging me?'' she asked sarcastically.

I took him a few moments to process and gather his thoughts for the response. Why he had to respond, he did not know. It was a fight, and that's what they do. They fight. That's the second best thing they do together. He studied her eyes and then lifted his index finger at her as to make some kind of a point. ''You damn straight I am.'' that was his first response, and she inclined her head and narrowed her eyes at him. ''Different circumstances.'' he elaborated.

''Why?'' she asked glaring at him. ''La Grenouille killed my father/'' she said matter of factly. ''How is it different?'' she asked pointedly. ''Oh, yeah, I don't go collecting secret files on you just so I can investigate you,'' she added, her voice full of sarcasm.

''You are THE DIRECTOR,'' he yelled at her, hoping his loud voice will make a point enough for him. ''I AM A DAUGHTER'' she yelled back, memories flooding her mind. ''You have no idea what he did to me.'' she almost whispered, her head lowered.

''That's your fault. You never told me,'' he said, his voice sounding somewhat normal. But, she looked up back at him and shrugged her shoulders, tired of fighting with him. ''Nor did you.'' she simply added, and he didn't need to be a genius to know she was referring to Shannon and Kelly. He moved his eyes of her own. ''Now I see it was a good choice'' he responded. He really had no idea why he said that. But, she felt burned. Her arm was still bleeding, but it wasn't nearly as painful as his words.

''SCREW YOU.'' she lost a little control she had left and any sense of decency and yelled at him, stepping back. ''You hypocritical liar.'' she hissed through her teeth.  
''You screwed DiNozzo over'' he yelled back.  
''I gave him multiple chances to back out. He wanted to stay in. For the same reason, I did not tell you about Svetlana.'' she lifted her hands. ''Because he was afraid of disappointing you'' she added.  
''Ha!'' he yelled pointing at her. ''You were afraid of disappointing me?'' he asked sarcastically.  
''Well, it happens when someone puts himself on a position of a saint, standing on the imaginary moral high ground and judging everyone.'' she pointed.  
''I would never judge you,'' he grunted, looking at her as she was a fool. ''Right, because when I shot that guy in Paris...you were all peaches to me,'' she responded ironically.

''I would help you,'' he whispered as if he was convincing himself that that is exactly what he would do.  
''You never did,'' she whispered back. ''I was always the one running to you, you certainly never let me in on your plans.'' she narrowed her eyes, allowing few tears of anger escape her as she clenched her jaw. ''WE WERE PARTNERS,'' she yelled.

''I always had your back,'' he responded after few moments, stepping closer to her. But, she wouldn't have it. He opened the whole can of worms she had inside, and now, she couldn't control herself any more, at all.

''I always had yours. The difference is, I never judged you. I never made you feel worthless.'' she added, her voice full of pain.

''We were friends, you should have come to me,'' he said.  
''We were never friends,'' she yelled. ''You screwed me and then you kicked me.''  
''I asked you to come. YOU LEFT!'' he yelled back, making a point.  
''Because you laughed.'' she fired back.  
''What?'' he asked narrowing his eyes at her.  
''Forget it.'' she turned to walk away and cool off, but he pulled her back by her hand and spun her to look at him.

She looked at him, her lips pressed tight together. ''When I told you I loved you, you laughed,'' she whispered. ''I didn't expect you to say it back, or try to push you.'' she lowered her head. ''But, you laughed,'' she added.

''Jen...'' he started, still holding her hand, trying to find the right words, but they just wouldn't come to him.  
''We are done.'' her voice was clear and strict as she yanked her out of his grip. She stepped back, biting her lower lip. This was it. This was the moment. This is where their story will truly end.  
''I will call SecNav and let him know that you are conducting an investigation into me,'' she added, her voice official. And he just stared at her. ''You know, to make it official,'' she added and turned back towards the ambulance.  
''Jen...'' he called after her. She stopped for a moment and turned around. She lifted her hands gesturing for him to stop.

''You don't talk to me. Ever. Unless the job absolutely requires it.'' she walked away, allowing all of her tears of anger and pain and heartbreak to pour out of her eyes. No one could see her now. And she needed it.

He watched her walking away, glancing over her bleeding arm, the feeling of finality washing over him. He didn't really feel guilty, somewhere deep down he knew they needed this fight, but he was afraid that that was it with her. If there ever was a chance, now, he feared it was gone. There was a lot he had to figure out, a lot he had to deal with, feelings he had to acknowledge and accept, not avoid any more.

''Boss?'' DiNozzo's voice came from behind, shaking him out of this emotional shock he had been through.  
''What is it?'' his voice revealed nothing, still sounding composed and confident. But, that wasn't true of course.  
''SecNav,'' DiNozzo answered simply, holding the phone out. For once, he bit the urge to talk and make jokes. Gibbs stretched his arm to grab the phone.  
''Mmm...it's for the Director,'' he said and looked towards the Jenny who now stood back by the ambulance. Gibbs nodded his head and turned to his car. Tony slowly walked towards Jenny, noting the redness in her eyes, but she wouldn't show him much of emotion. He held the phone to her, not saying a word, and she was thankful for it.

She pressed the phone to her ear, turning around and making two steps away from DiNozzo.  
''Yes?'' she answered the phone and waited for a few minutes until SecNav said whatever he had to say. ''Yes, sir. I'm on my way,'' she answered before hanging up and turning back to DiNozzo.  
''I'm heading back to DC'' she informed him. ''Deputy Director Vance will lead the investigation,'' she added before turning away.

The night came fast and he was back in his basement, drinking. His mind drifted back to the fight and everything she had said to him. In some ways, he thought, she was right, but in others, she was so wrong. Svetlana was arrested and all of that mess was cleaned up by some miracle. He thought of her ever since she turned away from him. Ever since he chased her away since he broke her. He heard steps above him, and suddenly hope had awakened. He had hoped she came over, he had hoped he would have the chance to explain some things.

''Jethro?'' soft male voice called to him. Dr Mallarad had heard from the team that there was a fight. Not that they knew more than that. They heard shouting and that was about it.  
''Yeah?'' he softly responded to his friend, not turning to look at him, but instead bringing the mason jar filled with bourbon to his lips and swallowing the liquid hard.

''What happened?'' Ducky asked as he descended the stairs, making his way to Gibbs.  
''Duck'' Gibbs lowered his head down and gritted his teeth. ''What always happens with us'' he simply explained. There was no point in lying to Ducky and no point in hiding. He was probably the only person in the building that knew about them two. Others speculate, of course, but Ducky knew.

''Duck?'' he lifted his head up to his friend and looked at him.  
''Yes?''  
''Is she sick?'' he finally had asked. That was yet another thing that bothered him, This time, he knew why.  
''I really shouldn't...'' Ducky started but Gibbs cut him off.  
''Don't give me that crap. She took two weeks off!'' he fired, not meaning to sound harsh.  
Ducky lowered his head deciding for a moment wheater or not to divulge private information. But, Jethro was his friend, and he hated seeing him worried. ''No,'' he stated. ''Her sister is. She went back to California, she was informed today her sister had passed away,'' he informed. Gibbs looked at him with awe. ''She has a sister?'' he asked surprised.  
''Two, actually'' Ducky responded. ''Well, she had two.'' he corrected himself.

Gibbs was about to say something but he was interrupted by his phone. ''Gibbs'' he answered.  
Ducky looked at him and stepped back. ''Yes, sir,'' he answered again, before hanging up and throwing the phone onto his work counter.  
''SecNav'' he informed Ducky. Ducky smiled at him softly, gently licking his lip, before disappearing back up the stairs. When he reached the top, he turned looked down at his friend. ''You alright?'' he asked, worry written all over his face. Gibbs smiled at him. ''Good night Duck'' he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for such lovely reviews, they truly are motivational.**

 **Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Mella**

Lecturing agent Gibbs

To say that the night was harsh would be an understatement. He barely slept at all. His eyes would shut down for a few minutes, but the dream wouldn't come, because his brain decided that the replay of the fight is an absolute necessity. He knew exactly why it was bothering him, but he would never admit it out loud. This fight was different, not like any other they had before. This time, he knew he overstepped the boundaries. Now, he feared, that was it, it truly was over. Whatever they once had got its final conclusion.

Things were weird between them for a long time – they were friends, then they were not, and neither of them knew exactly what they were. She will never know, he thought, that he had come back for her, that he had realized after nine years, that she is the one he really and truly wanted.

The morning coffee did the decent job at keeping him sharp, and he had to be sharp. She would be gone for two weeks, and he had a meeting with SecNav in a few hours. His feelings were an absolute disaster. He kept thinking about how she feels, she went to bury her sister, with the burden of the fight. At moments like these, he wished they shared more when they were together. He wished he had told her about his family, and she about hers. But, on the other hand, they never needed to know more, they had the power of reading each other souls, and it felt she knew him for what he exactly is, and he knew her. That's what worried him – he knew her so well, that he was certain she meant every word she had said to him, he was certain this was their true end.

He didn't know when he had arrived at the SecNav's office, his mind was occupied with Jenny, and he had lost track of everything else. No doubt, SecNav wants to speak about her failed mission in Paris, and he was determined to do the right thing – to have her back.

Gibbs stood in front of the office, waiting to be called in. Occasionally, he would throw a glance at SecNav's secretary, who would smile in return. He bounced on his feet, feeling unsettled, as a result of leftover emotions from the fight. He turned his head to the office door, feeling impatient. The intercom on the secretary's desk beeped and he sharply turned his head as the woman picked up the phone. ''Yes, sir! I'll send him in'' the woman said, and before she hung up, he was already at the door. He didn't bother knocking first, it was not his MO, but he did close the door behind him somewhat gently, not harshly like he would do in Jenny's office. He looked briefly at Secretary Davenport sitting on the sofa at the corner of the office, holding his cigar.

SecNav looked at him and briefly smiled, holding the cigar to his mouth. ''They are contraband, but I just can't resist,'' he said, lowering his hand and leaning further into the sofa, swaying one leg over the other in a manly manner.

'' You wanted to see me, sir?'' Gibbs asked politely. It was fascinating how much respect he had for the man and the office. He never showed the same respect to Jenny, but it wasn't because he hadn't respected her, it was because he thought it went without saying how he felt about her. And, now he thought that was a mistake.

''Oh, yes. Please,'' SecNav responded, showing him to the sofa next to him. Gibbs moved and slowly sat down, already anticipating what would this conversation be about. The man didn't say a word to him at first, instead he brought the cigar back to his mouth and took a long puff, before putting it down. ''Sir?'' Gibbs asked, impatiently beckoning the man to start speaking. SecNav turned his head toward Gibbs.  
''Director Shepard has informed me that you are conducting an investigation into La Grenouille case,'' he said, his voice calm and gathered, but at the same time strict and warning. It took Gibbs off guard, as he did not anticipate that was the reason he was called in. He truly didn't think she would do it. She said she would inform SecNav, but the though...No.

''It was my understanding the case was closed.'' SecNav continued after Gibbs didn't say anything. If he was going, to be honest, he was so unprepared for this, that he didn't know what to say. ''CIA killed him,'' SecNav said bluntly, bringing his cigar back to take another long puff. Finally, the words formed in Gibbs's mouth, but he didn't have the chance to speak. ''I DID NOT authorize an investigation into Director Shepard'' he said harshly, and then unswayed his legs and leaned forward. ''If I did, you wouldn't be the one leading it,'' he said. ''Deputy Director Vance led the internal investigation, and in his opinion Director Shepard is cleared,'' he stated. Then he stood up and made his way to the liquor cabinet on the other end of the office. He opened the crystal bottle containing gold whiskey, and pulled out two glasses, pouring a good measure into each.

He walked back to Gibbs and placed the drink in front of him. Gibbs glared at him and then at the drink, waiting for the man to give him permission to speak, as this obviously was a lecture and not a discussion. Gibbs felt like he was in high school, getting called into principle's office for a naughty behaviour . SecNav settled himself back on the sofa and took a long sip of the whiskey before he continued.

''This may come as a surprise to you, but I have known Jenny since she was a child,'' he said. Gibbs inclined his head with a questioning look. ''Her father was a good friend of mine,'' he added. It was a silent implication that whatever Jenny did, if she did it, SecNav approved of it, and he had her back. ''But, that is not why she got the job,'' he stated strictly. ''She was recommended by Tom Morrow, not me,'' he informed. ''And, it was a damn good choice'' he stated and shifted in the sofa, twirling the cigar between his fingers. ''She is damn good at what she does, the best. And I intend to keep her'' he finished, looking at Gibbs harshly, before starting again. ''Besides, we are the only federal agency without a scandal'' he said. ''And I intend to keep it that way.'' he looked directly into Gibbs's eyes, ''Leave it alone'' he voice ordering.

''Sir, I wasn't conducting an investigation,'' Gibbs stated, and he was honest. He wasn't. He just wanted to know the truth, he never intended to hurt her or the agency. ''Well, why did you then ask FBI for a file they had on her?'' SecNav asked, but before Gibbs could respond he was cut off. And, maybe better, because he honestly didn't know the answer to that one. ''You know what? I don't care'' SecNav said.

He looked at Gibbs for a second, mentally deciding whether to end the conversation there. But, he thought it would be best if he said what he had to and be over with the matter. ''Agent Gibbs –'' he started. '' – it is not a secret to the seniors of the agency that you two were in a romantic relationship – '' he started softly, as this was a matter that needs to be trodden lightly. '' – it is not against the rules,'' he added. Gibbs just stared at him, feeling irritated. He was never a man who liked to discuss any personal matter outside his private domain. But, he respected SecNav and his rank, so he gritted his teeth and kept quiet. ''But – ''SecNav lifted his finger as a warning gesture. '' – You two have to stop dealing with personal problems through the agency,'' he warned.

SecNav leaned back into the sofa. ''Also, then director Morrow and I were both informed that then agent Shepard hadn't carried her mission and eliminate Svetlana Chernitskaya,'' he said. Gibbs glared at him, confused. ''Sir?'' he asked.  
''Upon receiving advice from agent Decker, we decided to order her not to tell you,'' he said. Gibbs was washed over with the feeling of distrust and betrayal. ''Why?'' he asked, his voice showing a little less respect. ''It was agent Decker's opinion that your reaction might damage the partnership between you and agent Shepard'' he looked at Gibbs, leaning towards him. ''Given your romantic involvement, it might have led to a break-up, which would be devastating for your functioning as a team,'' he explained. He was right, not that Gibbs would ever admit it, but he probably would have reacted with a temper. ''That is not – '' Gibbs started, but SecNav lifted his hand, stopping him. ''Gibbs – '' he started. '' – I have a lot of respect for you. You are one of the agency's best. But… I have a lot of respect for Jenny as well. And, I say to you what I said to her the other day – '' he rested his hand on his knee for a second and pushed himself off the sofa. '' – clear it up with yourselves and between yourselves. Keep the bedroom away from work.'' he finished and made his way to the door. ''You can go now,'' he said, his voice soft. He reached his hand to Gibbs, who respectively shook it, before exiting the office.

Gibbs was in awe, it was not the conversation he anticipated. Most of the time he felt lost for words, but now the thing that was bothering him the most, was that she actually did it. She called her boss and basically reported herself. Was she looking for a way out? Was she hoping to get fired? Whatever it was, it just confirmed she was serious, and just put a stamp onto whatever they had. He felt angry and guilty. He lowered his head and mumbled into his chin.

''Shit.''


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Feelings

Two weeks without her past incredibly slowly. Not much happened, except the case they worked together with Army CID, and he had found out Hollis was back temporarily. She was called in from Hawaii when her replacement didn't 'pan out'. He was in shock when he saw her on the army base, where a marine was killed because of gambling debt. That night, she had come over and one thing led to another, soon he found himself entangled in her body almost every morning since. They both knew she was going to leave eventually, and it was a relief for him. If he was going, to be honest, the only reason he jumped back into bed with her, was indeed, the need to rid of Jenny from his mind. But, Hollis didn't know about them or their fight, so lately she was thinking of staying, giving it another go if it would lead to something more serious.

Jenny was back from California, so he heard. It has been three days, but he hadn't seen her. Every time he would hear the doors of MTAC, his head would, against his will, jump up, to catch a glance of her, but it would always end up with disappointment. She had called DiNozzo to update her on the events of the past two weeks when she came back. No doubt, she was informed that he was seeing Hollis again, if not from DiNozzo, then from the others in the agency.

It was a point of his life where he actually considered going serious with Hollis, asking her to stay. Things with Jenny wouldn't ever get better, that much he knew. There was nothing he could do to fix things, and given that she is vulnerable now because of the loss of her sister, he knew she would put even higher walls around herself. That's how well he knew her.

He woke up this morning in Hollis's bed, warm mass of blonde hair spread across his chest, and for a moment he hoped, that when he opens his eyes, he would see red, not blonde. But, his hope was soon killed as he felt the lips of the blonde pressing against his skin. It wasn't really fair to Hollis. It never was, but the first time around he wouldn't admit it. He used her to make Jenny jealous, but things went in another direction. This time, he felt he owed it to her to try and make things work between them since Jenny was completely out of the picture. So, he returned the kiss.

This was the fifth time in the past two weeks he was late. He never was before that, but lately, he didn't feel like going to work. He felt like staying with Hollis and pleading his mind to forget Jenny, and somewhere in his subconscious, he thought if he wasn't in the same building, he would forget her much easier. But, then, his conscious would remind him, that for six years they were apart, that technique didn't work.

''What you lookin' at Zivaah?'' Tony DiNozzo drawled as he approached his partners' desk, her eyes focused on the redhead entering MTAC.  
''The Director is back.'' she smiled softly and turned her attention to DiNozzo. He looked up, but Jenny was already gone. He glanced around himself out of habit. ''Ha!'' he nodded his head, allowing the grin of curiosity spread across his face. ''so...they still not...'' he shook his head to the side. ''No,'' Ziva responded.

McGee curiously followed the conversation, not usually the one who would indulge in gossip, but the cold and tension around the building worried him, and he knew it had something to do with the director and Gibbs. Since she was back, Gibbs didn't go to her office, not even once. So, it wasn't really a secret they weren't on speaking terms. ''What do you think happened?'' he half whispered to Ziva and Tony.

''My guess, McProbie?'' DiNozzo turned to him. ''She ran another op and he didn't like it,'' Tony stated. McGee got up from his desk and joined Tony in front of Ziva's desk. ''OK, but they are not on speaking terms at all. It was never like that.'' McGee said, worriedly. DiNozzo looked at him for a few moments, mentally agreeing with McGee, not that he would ever tell him that. But, probie was right, it was never this bad, so it must be something bigger that had happened between them. He lowered his head to Ziva. ''Did you hear anything when they fought?'' he asked, his voice low. ''No, just shouting, but not exactly what they were saying,'' Ziva responded.

DiNozzo lifted his head back up and glanced around himself again. ''She should have told him'' he said. He really did think she should have told me she failed the mission, but not because he believed she needed to explain herself, more because he knew the team will suffer as long as those two are not speaking. Though he still didn't have confirmation that they were involved, he thought this situation is implication enough. Why else would Gibbs be so… Un Gibbs?

''Why? It is not like she has to report to him.'' Ziva retorted. She honestly meant it. Gibbs is a marine, he knows how the chain of command works, and she is not a stranger to it, in Mossad they make it clear, the boss never answers to subordinate.  
''Tell that to him.'' Tony silently agreed.

''Maybe they ARE speaking,'' McGee said, turning around. ''She took the stairs yesterday when she saw him entering the elevator.'' Ziva lifted her eyebrows making a silent point. Gibbs still didn't see her, but she had spotted him from the back and ran towards the stairs. Her heart was aching, she never in her nightmares would imagine this is how it would end between them. But, it was what it was. It was over. And he was with Hollis, still or again, it didn't matter. He was never hers, and she feared he never cared about her. She thought, at least, he cares about Hollis, whom she likes and has a respect for.  
''That won't be good for us,'' DiNozzo responded to Ziva.  
''Let's just keep him happy'' McGee proposed.

''I like that idea McGee.'' Gibbs came from behind, catching what McGee had said. He knew they were talking about him and Jenny. He didn't hear it, but he knew. They were worried, they were family, and it certainly didn't bode well with them. As soon as he entered their section of the bullpen, Tony and McGee scattered back to their desks, glancing at each other. ''Finish the paperwork,'' Gibbs ordered, glancing at his team.

Again, the whole day had passed and he didn't see her. He just wanted to catch a glance at her, to make sure she is alright. SecNav was right, they should have cleared thing with themselves before running into the fire. And, he finally has. He finally admitted to himself what his true feelings for her were. But, it was too late.

He had just finished his last report and roughly closed the file cover. The building was almost empty, except for his team, but they stayed longer because they had the weekend off. He rubbed gently his temples, all this stress giving him headaches more often, when he heard the sound of heels, lightly tapping, from the direction of her office. He glanced up softly, catching her passing figure. His heartbeat jumped and for a moment he thought he could smell her. It was the closest she was to him for the last two weeks. She passed by and didn't look down. She ignored him. It was easier for her, it was her way of staying alive.

Abby bounced into the bullpen, her purse wrapped around her wrist, getting excited for a long weekend. She glanced at Gibbs and smiled softly. She hated to see him in pain, and though she didn't know the reason he wasn't speaking to Jenny, she somehow felt it was mostly his fault. Maybe because she, like the rest of the team, knew he wasn't talking type, and he wasn't the type to share his feelings—and that might have been the root of problems. But, nonetheless, she hated to see him this way. She glanced around the rest of the team, making sure they were almost done for tonight.

Gibbs looked at her and smiled reassuringly, noting her impatient for the team to finish their paperwork. ''Go home. Finish on Monday,'' he said gruffly to his team, before smiling to Abby, because he knew she wanted some time with them. He picked up his jacket from the chair and made his way home, or more likely his way to Hollis.

''Drinkies tonight?'' Abby asked the team, glancing around them, her pleading eyes widening.  
''Count me in,'' Ziva responded, folding the file she was working on and putting it in the drawer. ''Me too.'' DiNozzo smiled at them. McGee stayed quiet, concentrating on the file in front of him. ''McGee?'' Abby asked. ''Yes,'' he responded before putting the work away.

Abby came in front of Ziva's desk, lowering her head. ''Are they talking yet?'' she asked worriedly. ''No,'' Ziva responded. Abby glanced around to make sure they truly were alone in the bullpen. ''So...Gibbs and Hollis?'' she asked, shrugging her shoulders. ''Future ex-wife number four.'' DiNozzo chuckled. ''I don't know, Tony, this one might last,'' Ziva said, smiling.

DiNozzo lifted his finger, thinking for a moment. ''Nah...blonde,'' he said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. ''Agree.'' McGee joined the conversation. Abby looked at them for a moment. ''I don't think he loves her,'' she stated.

After a moment of silence, to change the subject, Ziva spoke up. She didn't want to worry about them now, there was nothing they could do to change things, so she didn't see the point in talking about it. ''First round on me,'' she yelled lifting her hand up. DiNozzo grinned at her, leading the way to the elevator. ''Someone is eager to drink,'' he said.

She looked up at him, noting Abby and McGee were few steps behind. ''It is the beginning of a free weekend...besides, Tony, you know how I get when I drink,'' she smirked looking at him.  
''Second and third are on me,'' he yelled laughing then he leaned into her ear. ''You get wild,'' he whispered to her.

''Oh, get a room you two.'' McGee teased, but soon after, he felt Tony's hand slapping the back of his head. They laughed in unison before entering the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one of my favorite chapters in the story. Hope you like it.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Mella**

The Storm

Gibbs woke up hesitantly this morning, it was the first night that he managed to sleep through in months. It was nearing Christmas and the city was covered in snow, something he didn't mind too much. But, the realization that December is nearing its end brought another realization with it – he hadn't spoken with Jenny in over six months. Life moved on, and he was used to not speaking to her, not that it didn't still bother him. He would see her walking around the agency, but she would never look at him, and she didn't watch over him from the bannister above like she used to, and that he missed.

A few days ago he worked the case together with Hollis, which meant Jenny was nowhere to be seen, no doubt avoiding the happy couple. He spotted her from the back, talking on her phone, but she wasn't aware of it. Hollis was, though, and the sad look in his face pushed her away, so she left. He wasn't particularly bothered with her departure, he was in fact somewhat relieved, he just felt sorry that he led her on and hurt her the way he did. But, he could not control his heart and his mind.

Jenny was in the office since the dawn, the habit she picked up from the last months. She was always a workaholic, but she seemed to increase her work hours to avoid the loneliness of her house. When she was alone she thought too much, and when she thought too much, it hurt. It was the best way for her not to think about him. Her hear break every time she passed by and it took all of the willpower not to look at him. She would be given updates by the members of his team, and for once she was surprised he respected her wishes and avoided her.

She stood by the window observing the thick snow carried by the wind, as it hit the window glass sharply. It was early morning and she hoped the weather would improve, there was much work to be done. All day she listened to the weather reports and nothing good did she hear. The snowstorm was about to hit the city, but how severe, no one knew for sure.

It was only in the late afternoon when she got the call. ''Shepard,'' she answered her phone, no doubt her assistant Cynthia on the other side. ''Yes?'' she asked. ''On my way,'' she responded and made her way to the MTAC where Cynthia was. ''Director, SecNav'' Cynthia informed. ''Put him through'' she glanced over the MTAC technician.

''Sir'' she asked as Philip Davenport appeared on the big screen in front of her. ''Director'' he responded, and then looked at her for few moments. ''Directive from the government is to evacuate all federal buildings because of the storm, until further notice,'' he informed her. Her director mode switching on with an incredible speed. ''How much time do I have?'' she asked while making mental notes on the protocols. ''Two hours, no more,'' he responded. ''Thank you,'' she said. ''Keep safe Director'' SecNav said before the screen went blank.

She turned to Cynthia, her business face on. ''The building needs to be evacuated,'' she ordered. ''I will send the memo and issue alert over the speakers,'' Cynthia responded. ''Thank you. I will call security to make sure building is empty after evacuation,''she said to Cynthia before making her way over to the technicians. ''Make sure all files are secure. Coordinate with the cyber unit. We have an hour.'' she ordered and they all looked up at her. ''Yes, ma'am'' the response came.

Every employee started to secure their work before making a way out of the building. It was rush and urgency hanging in the air. Ziva glanced around herself, for a moment feeling like she was in the ZOO. ''What is happening?'' she asked no one in particular. ''Snowstorm. They are shutting down the government.'' DiNozzo answered her question as he brought the files from his desk to the filing cabinet, glancing over McGee who no doubt was securing stuff on their computers before switching them off. ''Can they do that?'' she asked, gathering her thing into her bag.  
''Yes, they have to. It's a safety procedure.'' McGee jumped in, as he brought his own files to the cabinet. ''Secure everything and let's go!'' Gibbs ordered as he stood up from his own desk.

Jenny made sure MTAC was empty before rushing to her office and grabbing her bag and coat. She switched the desk lamp off before rushing out. She waited for her assistant to pick up her own stuff, before making way to the elevator. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Gibbs who was for some reason on the upper floor, waiting for the elevator. She turned to the MTAC, intent to avoid him by all means necessary. ''You coming Director?'' Cynthia turned to her. ''Hmm...yes, I just forgot something,'' she responded as she approached the MTAC doors, childishly deciding it would be a good place to hide until he is gone. ''You go, I'll be right there'' she said to Cynthia as she lowered her head to scan her eyes to enter the MTAC.

''Ma'am'' Cynthia called out, nervously looking around. ''The building goes on automatic lockdown in ten minutes,'' she said worriedly. ''I have time. GO!'' she responded before disappearing into the dark room

The yard was filled with employees that evacuated the building, with security accounting for every person, to make sure they are all out and safe. ''Everyone alright?'' Gibbs turned to his team, making sure they are all out of the building, relief washing over him as he spotted them all. ''Yes boss!'' McGee responded before turning his attention to the security that stood near the building's entrance. They seemed anxious.

Gibbs walked over to the security chief after noticing Cynthia with them. ''Everyone accounted for?'' he asked roughly the security chief. ''Every single person except...'' the chief started but then stopped for a moment. ''Who?'' Gibbs asked. ''The Director.'' the man answered, worry written all over his face. Gibbs then turned to Cynthia, annoyed. ''What?'' he asked. He shook his head and glared for a moment at the frightened assistant. ''Where is she?'' he asked. His team was behind him in a mere moment upon realizing his unsettled behaviour. ''MTAC...she forgot something,'' Cynthia responded.

''Jesus'' he cursed. He lifted his hand and rubbed his temple. He was worried of course, that she was all alone in the abandoned building, but he was angry, too. She should have known the protocol better than anyone. What the hell was she thinking?  
''Boss?'' DiNozzo called out. ''You go home'' he ordered to DiNozzo and glanced at the rest of the team. 'All of you. Take cover.'' he added, making steps towards the entrance. ''You alright, boss?'' DiNozzo yelled after him. He turned quickly to Tony. ''Yeah...You make sure they are safe!'' he nudged his head and Tony understood what his job was. ''If the storm doesn't hurt me, the Director definitely will!'' he yelled over his shoulder, half joking.

''Sir?'' security chief ran to him before Gibbs opened the door of the building. He turned to the man, annoyed, he didn't have time to waste. ''Clear the yard. Send everyone home and take cover. I'll take care of Director.'' he said. ''Sir?'' the chief asked. ''That's an order,'' Gibbs said and the man nodded.

There was no point in him searching the whole building since he already knew she was in MTAC. He ran up the stairs, given that the elevator was shut down. There was only enough electricity to keep the lights on, but that will be shut down too, soon. He scanned his eye and entered the dark room. There was no light whatsoever in the room, so he couldn't see her. ''Jen?'' he called out for her. Her name feeling like honey in his mouth. He heard her steps, but he couldn't see her, so he cautiously made his way towards the sound.

''You idiot,'' she screamed. ''Come on, what are you still doing here?'' he asked, making slow steps, trying to find his way through the darkness. ''Avoiding you,'' she responded angrily. ''You idiot,'' she screamed again. ''You said I could talk to you when it is the absolute necessity.'' he threw at her, annoyance echoing in his voice. This wasn't the time for her to be upset that he dared to speak to her.

''No...'' she drawled and for some reason, he swore he heard the sarcasm in her voice. ''The doors...'' she pointed, though he couldn't see it. ''MTAC goes on internal lockdown when evacuation is activated. Safety precaution,'' she explained like it was a matter of fact.

He stood in his tracks for a moment, shaking his head in the dark. ''What?'' he asked her, not sure how was he able to enter if it is on a lockdown.  
''It can't be opened from the inside. And from outside only until they switch off the electricity, which will be soon,'' she explained, irritated. She truly felt like the universe was for some odd reason against her. She didn't need this, to be stuck with him, for God knows how long.  
''Great,'' she mumbled into her chin, not sure if he had heard her. ''Now I'm stuck here with you,'' she mumbled again.  
''Well sorry for trying to save you.'' he retorted sarcastically. Obviously, he had heard her.  
''Ha!'' she let out sarcastically. ''I didn't ask you to,'' she said pointedly. ''Jesus...really?'' he responded, making few more steps.

''Just shut up!'' she said. He fell quiet as he walked with his hands stretched so he can feel up obstacles. He felt the headrest of the chair and grabbed it, guiding his body towards it. For a moment, it seemed she didn't move, until he heard her stomping on the carpet floor and moving. Then suddenly he heard a loud thump. ''Ouch!'' she screamed, as her ass met with the floor between the first and second row of the chairs. ''Jen?'' he called out, suddenly being washed out with worry. ''I fell,'' she said. ''I can't see,'' she added, trying to push herself off the floor.

Soon, he was near her, being guided by her voice. He approached slowly so he wouldn't step onto her. He felt she was in front of him, so he bent, moving his hand to feel where exactly she was. He felt her arm and grabbed it, pulling her up. She stood up, feeling his body inches away from hers, and for a moment she was caught off guard. She inhaled deeply, grabbing on the chair next to her. ''Thanks,'' she said, before guiding herself to sit in a chair. He did the same and threw himself into the chair next to her.

After a few moments of silence, he reached to his belt and pulled out his phone, flipping it open. The light from the phone illuminating his face, and she turned to glance at him.  
''No signal'' she informed him. Of course, she already tried to use her phone. She threw her head onto the headrest and shifted it a few times until she settled. She bit her lip, annoyed with the situation. ''She'll be worried,'' she said. She didn't really know why she said it, hell, she didn't know why she spoke to him. She was still hurt and angry, and this wasn't something she wanted.

''She left,'' Gibbs said plainly, shifting his head towards her.  
''I thought you worked the case a few days ago,'' Jenny said, closing her eyes for a moment. ''We did. She left last Monday.'' he elaborated. She bit her lip again and rubbed her hands against her thighs. ''Sorry,'' she said softly.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, and somehow they both relaxed a bit and accepted the reality. It had to happen eventually, they had to start talking again, they work together after all. He shifted in his seat. ''What now?'' he asked.  
''No electricity, no light,'' she answered. ''No idea,'' she added.  
''No food, no bourbon,'' he said smirking. His voice soft and light.  
''Ha...'' she let out.  
''What?'' he turned to her. ''I have a bottle in my purse!'' she said. He heard her grabbing her bag from the seat next to her.  
''Alcoholic much!'' he teased. It felt amazing how fast she forgot about the fight. But, given the situation, she didn't have much choice, it was a way of surviving.  
''Look who's talking!'' she teased back. ''I got it as a gift this morning from Senator Saunders,'' she explained.

He leaned to her as she romped through her bag. ''What else you have in there?'' he asked curiously. It always fascinated him what women carry in their purses. ''Belgium chocolate.'' she smiled.  
''Gift from the senator?'' he asked, the smallest hint of jealousy in his voice.  
''Nooooo...'' she drawled. ''Gift from myself,'' she said, smiling.

She pulled out the chocolate and the bottle and settled it on the seat next to her. She looked around nothing but the darkness. ''Crap'' she swore, turning to him. ''This going to be a long night,'' she added annoyed.  
''Look at the bright side,'' he responded.  
''Hmm?''  
''You are talking to me,'' he said jokingly, but he was completely honest. It was a bright side to him.  
''Don't make me regret it!'' she answered in a joking manner, too.

They both fell silent again, bored and annoyed. He rubbed his temples and shifted in his seat few times, while she tapped with her feet against the carpet floor. Suddenly, he got up and felt his way to the tech's desks. ''Where you going?'' she called after him. ''Look for something useful'' he responded, and she could hear him poking around through the draws of the desk. After a few moments, she saw bright, focused light from his direction. ''Found flashlights.'' he smiled.  
''Oh, thank God!'' she said, relief written all over her. She honestly couldn't stand being in a complete darkness. ''Thank me!'' he smirked. ''Oh, shush!'' she warned jokingly.

He slowly made his way back to her, four flashlights in his hands, one illuminating the path in front. He found his way back and nested into his chair, next to her. ''So...'' he exhaled.  
''I would kill for a pizza now,'' she said, her eyes flickering at him. She grabbed one of the flashlights and turned on. She stuck it between chairs in front of them, so the light hit the ceiling and illuminated the area where they were.

''We have bourbon.'' he pointed with his finger next to her. She grabbed the bottle and brought it her chest. ''I have bourbon'' she corrected him. ''And I know someone who has bourbon,'' he added foxily.  
''What a connection.'' she joked. ''My favourite,'' he responded.  
''OK, OK! I'm gonna be a good girl and share it with you,'' she smirked at him, holding the bottle for him to open it.

He opened the bottle and brought it first to his nose, inhaling the smell of the blessed liquid, before bringing it to his mouth and taking a long sip. He held the bottle to her and she grabbed it, taking a long sip herself. She swore the bottle now tasted like him, all too well familiar feeling, that always had an intoxicating effect on her.

They passed the bottle back and forth, drinking slowly, enjoying the taste of quality bourbon and the silence.  
''Jen?'' he suddenly called out to her, and she turned to look at him. The flashlight giving enough light so they could both see each other, just enough to create the ambient of the twilight. ''Yeah?'' she responded.  
''I am sorry,'' he said, seriousness and honesty all over him, and he looked into deep into her eyes. It caught her off guard, she would never expect from him to apologize. The man didn't believe in the concept of apology.  
''You breaking your own rule?'' she asked, half-jokingly.  
''Yup,'' he responded and shifted, before bringing the bottle to his mouth again. He held to bottle back to her. ''Drunk already?'' she teased. ''No,'' he answered seriously. ''But I am sorry...for everything,'' he said. He meant every word of it. He wasn't the one who like to talk too much, but she knew what he meant. She always knew.

She swallowed hard, shaking her head. It was all it took for her to be under his charm again. Not because she wanted him to say he was sorry, but because she knew he meant it, and that meant a great deal to her. ''Thanks,'' she said softly. ''Me too,'' she added. And, he knew what she had meant. The thing about them is that they always could read each other minds, and they didn't need words too much, but they did need them sometimes. ''I know'' he almost whispered.

''It will take time,'' she said. And, it will. Not everything will go back to normal just because they apologized to each other. It will take time to build the trust again. But, at least now, they had a chance to be friends again. ''Yeah'' he acknowledged.

She felt relaxed and relieved now that the silence was broken. She also thought this would be the perfect opportunity to clear everything if they wanted to start from fresh. She lowered the bottle that was now in her possession, to the ground and leaned into her chair. She shifted to him and glance for a few moments.  
''Why did she leave?'' she blurred out. It wasn't what she meant to say, but she lost control over her mouth. They did drink half of the bottle, and though she wasn't drunk, the alcohol made her mouth act before her brain could think. He turned to her and looked, a soft smile appearing on his face.  
''Figured I'm into someone else,'' he answered, softly smiling at her. He, too, thought this was a good opportunity to stop dancing around her and to be honest about his feelings.

''Oh...'' she said, biting her lip. ''Yeah,'' he responded.  
''Does that someone knows?'' she asked, smiling back at him. ''Well, I've been obvious for years, so hope she does,'' he responded.  
''Maybe she needs to hear it.'' she pointed. ''Maybe she should know by now that I'm not much of a talker,'' he said.  
''Maybe she still needs to hear it,'' she repeated.  
''I told her. She rejected me,'' he said pointedly. ''Several times,'' he added, shifting closer to her.  
''Maybe she thought your timing wasn't the best,'' she said.  
''What?'' he asked. She knew he was talking about her, and he knew she knew, but still, he was confused by her answer.  
''Maybe she still had the stuff to figure out.'' she exhaled, remembering all the times she did reject him, and all the reasons behind it.  
''Maybe she should have told me that,'' he said.

Jenny leaned closer to him, scanning his face with her eyes, noting how relaxed he seemed, and strained at the same time. ''Maybe she did. And maybe you rejected her. And maybe she felt like an idiot.'' she responded, lowering her head and remembering the time she asked him to stay, but he had declined her offer.  
''Maybe her timing was bad. And, maybe, I too had the stuff to figure out,'' he explained.

She smiled softly at him, acknowledging his explanation. ''Oh, well'' she exhaled. He glared at her for a moment, drinking in the beauty of her emerald eyes, and fiery red hair. ''Any advice?'' he asked, smiling.  
''Depends,'' she responded.  
''On what?''  
''Are you serious this time? Is she going to end up broken-hearted again? Is she going to be another number on your list of failed relationships?'' she said, And, she honestly needed to know that if she is going to give it another chance.  
''She was never that. She was always more,'' he said, his voice soft. ''And I am. Very serious,'' he added, his eyes flickering over her.  
''I guess she knows. A bird from Mexico might have told her.'' she smiled. She remembered what Mike had told her when they were in the restaurant. And, it would have made a huge difference, if not for their fight.  
''And?'' he asked.  
''Jethro.'' she exhaled as she was going to say 'but'. ''I am serious,'' he said, leaning towards her. She met him halfway and grabbed his face, pulling him to her.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He brought his hand and entangled it in her hair, pulling her further to him, deepening the kiss. She didn't fight, she pressed herself against him the best she could, ignoring the pain from the armrests pressed into her abdomen. She lowered her hands from his face and brought them to his chest. They pulled away slowly to gasp for the air, and he pressed his forehead against hers. He smiled at her and she returned the smile, before claiming his lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but since the story is rated T, I had to censor it.**

 **Hope you will still enjoy it!**

 **Thank you all for your comments!**

 **Mella**

Hot Pizza

The night wasn't long like she initially thought it would be. Instead, it had passed too fast for her liking. She found herself lying next to him, her head nestled in the crook of his arm, her hand roaming slowly over his chest. The darkness was still eminent, and if not for their phones they wouldn't know it was dawn already. There they were, lying in front of the big screen of MTAC, and how they got there from the second row, she didn't know, and she really didn't care. He leaned his head to her, burying his nose in her hair, and she pressed herself into him, tugging his coat that was covering their naked bodies.

''We have to get dressed,'' she said lazily, placing a small kiss on his chest. ''If the storm is over, the power would be on soon,'' she said. She presumed there were people in the building by now, making sure everything is secured and counting for the damages, but MTAC was isolated place in the building, soundproof, and most secure.  
''Yeah,'' he responded. She pushed herself away from him, hesitantly, and he pulled her back in for another deep kiss. ''Jethro,'' she breathed out chuckling.

They scattered over the room to find their clothing, but she suddenly stopped. ''How are our clothes all over the place?'' she asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Soon after getting dressed, she started to clean up, to rid of all evidence of whatever wild they were doing all night.  
''So, when we are out, iron face?'' she said smiling. ''Yes, ma'am!'' he answered jokingly. In between their heated sessions, they had a serious talk about their relationship. It was decided they would keep it low, and away, just in case it doesn't work out. But, it wasn't because they thought it won't work out, it was more to give themselves time to process and enjoy privately. It would be better if others didn't know for now, that they are more than on talking terms again.

They sat next to each other, counting hours to their rescue. They both craved for food and shower. They would lean occasionally and kissed, teased each other and joked. She was just about to jump at him and tickle him, just to see how strong his will not to laugh is, when the lights turned back on, and she jumped off him as he had burned her. He looked at her with amusement and started to laugh. She poked him into his sides. ''Shut up!'' she laughed at him. They both stood up and went to the door, waiting for them to open, straightening their clothing and concentrating on putting an iron mask on their faces.

''I'm telling you – '' Abby whined, poking Tony with her index finger. '' – they killed each other!'' she stated with an accusatory look towards Tony, and then rose her arm and hit him lightly in the shoulder.  
''What did I do?'' Tony protested, grabbing his arm with his hand, obviously overreacting to the blow.  
''Why did you let him go on his own?'' she whined again, bouncing on her feet. Then she turned to look at McGee, who was wiring the iris scanner by the MTAC door, trying to jump start it, so the doors would open. Security chief had informed them when they came this morning, that the two were stuck in MTAC. He knew because Gibbs never did come out of building with Director, and the log showed the last person to enter MTAC was Gibbs.

''He told me too!'' Tony responded to Abby, moving more to the side, as Ziva pushed him.  
''Well...you...you shouldn't have listened!'' Abby protested and her focus flew to Ziva, who aggressively started kicking at the door, grunting with each blow, obviously irritated.  
''Yes, and have him kill me!'' Tony answered, eyeing Ziva with amusement.  
''Right...hmm...'' Abby said before bouncing to the other side of the door where McGee is.

McGee turned his attention to Ziva who was still kicking at the door, frustrated that he was surrounded with people that didn't understand technology whatsoever. ''Stop hitting the doors, Ziva,'' Tim spoke, his voice strict and warning. ''Wait until they recharge and they will open,'' he tried to explain. ''MAC GEE!'' Ziva yelled, pointing her index finger, getting ready to issue a threat, when he leaned to the scanner and scanned his iris, and the doors opened. She imminently stepped to the side.

Jenny and Gibbs both stormed out of the room, as one would from burning house, each in their own direction, carrying their coats over their arms. She made her way to her office, and he to the stairs to the bullpen. His team loyally followed, but not without glancing at Jenny's direction curiously. To them it seemed the two were far from speaking terms, both of them carrying the face of irritation and anger.

''Boss?'' DiNozzo called out as they came to their section of the bullpen, with Abby. When Gibbs didn't speak, they glared at him. He went to his desk for no reason whatsoever, roaming through his draw. ''You alright Gibbs?'' Ziva asked. He lifted his head and glared at her, giving her a faint of a smile. ''Yes. Everything is fine,'' he responded.  
''Going home. Need rest. DiNozzo, you take the point today'' he said. ''Yes, boss!'' DiNozzo answered smiling. ''And call me if something happens,'' he threw as made his way to the elevator. ''OK, boss!'' DiNozzo yelled after him, chuckling all the way.

The first thing he did when he got home was jumped into the shower. He allowed hot water to wash the sweat off him. He closed his eyes, letting the stream pour over his body, for a moment feeling hesitant to wash the sent of her off him. He switched the water off and grabbed the towel to dry himself off, his mind filled with the images of Jenny, his ears full of her moans. He chuckled to himself, finally feeling settled and at ease.

It was already late afternoon, and he must have checked his phone dozen times by now. He had hoped she would call to check in, they were now, after all, in a relationship. He worked on his boat some, but fatigue got the best of him, so he went upstairs and settled himself on the couch, closing his eyes briefly. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes it was already 8 pm. He grabbed his phone and felt a bit disappointed that she hadn't called, but she must have stayed in the office.

The doors of his house flung open, and he chuckled when he saw her entering graciously and confident, like a queen would, carrying a box of pizza in her hands.  
''Well, this is a surprise,'' he smiled, getting up to help her with the food and few bags she carried with herself, beers in one, no doubt.  
''I told you I would kill for a pizza,'' she joked. He looked at her amused, as she stripped down her coat, revealing that she did, in fact, go home and changed.  
''Who did you kill?'' he joked, smirking at her as they both came to sit at the couch.

She turned to him and hooked her hand onto his arm, pulling him to her. She planted a deep, hungry kiss at his mouth, softly moaning as he put his other hand on the back of her neck. She smelled like strawberries, and she looked refreshed. She must have got some sleep too when she got back home.  
She pulled away from him and leaned to the coffee table, flipping the pizza box open.  
''No one. I stripped instead,'' she joked. He smirked looking at her, then at pizza. ''Must be a _hot_ pizza then,'' he teased. ''Uh...very,'' she drawled seductively.

They ate the food in relative peace, occasionally glancing at each other. ''So, did they figure out?'' she asked, wondering if his team found out what really happened in MTAC. He looked at her gently. ''No...'' he responded. He leaned to her, kissing her softly and brushing his nose against hers. She smiled at him. ''Good...'' she said, putting her head onto his shoulder and resting it there. ''We are taking it slow,'' she added. He chuckled and shook his head. ''You weren't really slow last night,'' he teased. She pulled her head away for him and gave him a scandalous look, smirking at him, her eyebrow went up as she bit her lip. ''I can be slow,'' she stated pointing at herself. ''Can you?'' he smiled at her, eyeing her up and down her torso. ''Is that a challenge?'' she asked teasingly. He leaned to her and reached his hand to her hair, pulling her head to the side and burying himself in her neck. She let out a soft moan, her hand flying to his bicep. ''Mhmm...'' he responded lifting his eyebrow.

She pushed him away, looking at him dangerously, studying him cautiously. She stood up and pushed the coffee table with her leg, so she could have enough space to stand in front of him. His head flew up, observing her, eyeing her body hungrily. She slowly tucked her hands under the hem of her navy blue sweater and pulled it up over her head. The sweater making her hair messy, she threw it to the floor, giving him a perfect view of her naked torso. ''Don't tell me?'' he smiled, his eyes focused on her breasts. ''You forgot your panties, too?'' he joked, and before he knew it, she stripped her light blue jeans off, kicking her shoes off in the process. ''I told you...'' she smiled. ''I had to strip for pizza!'' she joked, but he honestly didn't hear a word she said. ''Damn!'' he cursed before reaching his hands behind her thighs and yanking her on top of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Summer

It was already late August, and the city was filled with humidity that was exhausting and irritating. Jenny opened her eyes slowly, grunting at the messy, empty space next to her. She pulled down the cotton sheet to cool off her body. Gibbs was probably downstairs, addictively clinging to caffeine, no doubt! She glared at his side of the bed and silently whined. She felt him kissing her when he got up, but she enjoyed her dreamland far too much to open her eyes. It has been almost a year since they started this relationship, and things were great. They spend most of the nights together when work would allow it, and the nights they spent apart, they called each other.

Of course, they fought time to time, but who doesn't? Given that most fights were resolved in the bedroom, there was not much she could complain about. The funny thing was, no one still knew about them, if you asked his team, they would say with sad looks that the two hadn't spoken to each other since last May. But, they were both alright with it, the team would found out when it is the time. She threw her head into the pillow and yawn, stretching her body. She heard him moving down in the kitchen and she smiled, getting up and starting to get ready for the work.

It didn't take her long for shower and makeup, and good thing was, she kept some of her stuff at his place, just like he kept his stuff at her place. How did it happen, she didn't know, but it was natural and not forced, so it felt alright.

''You coming?'' Gibbs yelled from the bottom of the stairs as she was putting her shoes on. She appeared at the top, her hair, now long again, tied up in a ponytail, and her lips smiling softly at him. ''I did -'' she smirked. '' – few times even!'' she joked and he smirked, feeling proud of himself. He opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the loud ring of his phone. He pulled the phone out of his belt and pressed it to his ear while she slowly came down the stairs. When he was finished, he hung up and looked at her with appreciation. ''DiNozzo...dead marine,'' he informed.

She looked at him, impressed by how he always could say so much in so little words. ''Gee, stop talking my ear off!'' she joked as she made her way to the door. ''Don't provoke!'' he warned, using the opportunity when she was in front of him to spank her lightly. ''Jethro!'' she turned around and gave him scandalous look, her voice sounding surprised. ''Don't say my name like that!'' he smiled, lifting his index finger in a warning manner.

She looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about, lifting her finger to her lips. ''Like what?'' she asked innocently. ''Ahh..Jethro!'' she moaned jokingly. And it was all it took for him to lose control. He swore into his chin as she bit her lip, her eyes seductive. ''Damn it!'' he cursed out loud, making few steps until his body was a mere fraction from hers. He pushed a few steps back until she was pinned against the door.

His lips found hers and they soon were engaged in a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she smiled and pressed her palms against his shoulders, slightly pushing him away. ''Job...'' she exhaled, trying to control her body. But, he soon found her neck, placing gentle, soft kisses, tracing to her throat. She laughed when he found her ticklish spot. ''...case...'' she reminded him through laughter. But, he ignored her, mostly because she was usually so intoxicating to him that he barely registered any words when he was indulged in kissing and other mature things.

He traced his lips back to the side of her neck and planted now harsh and strong kisses all the way up to behind her ear. She let out a loud moan, losing her common sense. ''Jet...'' she wanted to warn him, but her words were without her wanting, replaced with moans. She threw her head back, closing her eyes and savouring his lips on her skin. Her head banged against the door. ''Ah, screw it!'' she said, pulling her hands between them and unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled away for a moment and nudged his head to the side. ''On it!'' he responded teasingly. He bent down and enveloped her legs with his arms, pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder in one smooth movement. Jenny laughed while he took her back up to the bedroom.

Dr Mallard was standing in front of the dead marine in the Norfolk base. His focus solely on the dead body, until he heard team Gibbs approaching the scene. He turned around to greet them. ''Where is Jethro?'' he asked them as they approached when he didn't see him. DiNozzo smiled and lifted his eyebrows. ''Jethro is late, Duckman!'' he said, his gossipy and noisy voice betraying him.

''Anthony, good morning!'' Ducky responded, ignoring Tony's shenanigans.  
''He is late!'' DiNozzo repeated, not sure if Ducky heard him or not. Ducky narrowed his eyes at DiNozzo and then looked over the rest of the team. ''Jethro is never late,'' he stated, intrigue in his own voice. Tony childishly shook his head up and down, a smirk spread across his face. ''Well, he is,'' he responded.

Ziva looked over at Tony, disappointingly shaking her head. Gibbs was late several times in the last few months, which was out of character, but she was annoyed that Tony seemed to consider only one reason for his tardiness. ''Maybe something is wrong,'' she said to Tony, annoyance in her voice. McGee looked at her and consider her words. ''Should we call him?'' Tim asked. DiNozzo turned his head to Tim with a shocking expression. ''And die?'' he rhetorically responded to McGee. ''For once I agree with Tony,'' Ziva said.

Ziva glanced between McGee and Tony, and then lowered her head down to Ducky, who was now kneeling next to the body. ''Ducky?'' she asked innocently. ''Ziva?'' he responded, knowing look in his eyes. ''Alright, alright!'' he answered before she even asked him. The good doctor stood up and pulled his phone out, pressing dial button to call Gibbs. ''Put it on speaker,'' DiNozzo whispered as if Gibbs could hear him. Ducky pressed the speaker button and brought the speakers of the phone close to his mouth.

On the other side of the town, Gibbs was occupied with Jenny who was on top of him, teasing. Her lips rapidly roaming over his body, and every time he tried to take control, she would push him back to bed and smiled. His ringing phone was a distraction, though. ''Jen...'' he called, but she ignored him, occupied with his nipple at the moment. ''I have to get this,'' he pleaded, but she just looked at him and smirked. ''So, get it,'' she responded, returning to his chest. He swayed the phone off the nightstand and flipped it open, without looking at the caller ID.

''Gibbs'' he answered roughly, trying to steady his breathing, so whoever it was on the other side wouldn't assume things, correctly probably.  
''Ah...Jethro, is everything alright?'' Ducky asked from the other side, and he was relieved it was his friend, but he, of course, didn't know the whole team was listening.  
''Yeah, why?'' he asked, forgetting that he didn't show up on the crime scene. His breath grew heavier as Jenny's lips neared his abdomen, and he couldn't control it as much.  
''Well, you are never late, so naturally I got worried,'' Ducky responded, but it took Gibbs few more seconds to process Ducky's words, he was too distracted with the mass of red hair between his legs. ''Hmmm...yeah,'' he responded to Ducky through a heavy breath that had escaped him, but honestly, he didn't have any idea what the man has told him. ''I had to...'' he started, but it seemed Jenny didn't really care who was on the phone, so she kept going about her business. ''I'll be there in twenty,'' he responded roughly, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the floor.

''Well...alright...You,'' Ducky spoke, until he was met with beeping sound. ''He hung up,'' he looked surprised. DiNozzo smirked, shaking his head again, glancing between his teammates and Ducky. ''Yeah...he is late,'' Tony said, his smirk growing even bigger. It was a juicy news for him, he liked to indulge in the gossip about his boss's private life. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. ''What does that mean?'' she asked, confused. ''Didn't you hear heavy breathing?'' he responded with an innuendo. ''Yes I did!'' she exclaimed lifting her index finger. ''Maybe he is working out,'' McGee naively offered. Tony bit his lower lip and inclined his head. ''He is working someone out!'' he said smirking. At that Ducky looked at him, and smirked at himself.

Gibbs was way too late to come to the crime scene. He had said to Ducky he would be there in twenty minutes, but yeah… It took him two hours to finish with Jenny, and they both reluctantly left the house. She went to the meeting on the hill, and he straight to the office. He was soon updated by his team, who, he thought were all staring at him excessively, and DiNozzo was too cheerful for his liking.

He soon found himself in the autopsy, entering in his usual manner. ''What you got Duck?'' he asked as he approached the table with the body. ''The cause of death confirmed. Accidental overdose,'' Ducky informed, looking up at Gibbs and taking his gloves off. ''Open and shut case, then,'' Gibbs said. Ducky circled the table, covered the body and went to sit at his desk, to write up a report. ''Mr Palmer, would you give us a moment?'' he turned to his assistant, who, Gibbs didn't even notice. The young man nodded and exited the autopsy, probably to go to Abby's lab and indulge in juicy gossip.

''What is it Duck?'' Gibbs asked as soon as Palmer was out, narrowing his eyes at Ducky.  
''You alright Jethro?'' Ducky asked, lifting his head from the papers to Gibbs.  
''Yes, why?'' Gibbs asked, confused.  
''Well, your team has noticed you've been acting different last few months,'' Ducky explained. ''Different?'' Gibbs asked, still confused. ''Yes,'' Doctor nodded and got up, softly smiling at his friend while he made his way to the cabinet next to the desk. ''You have been late...'' he added. ''...and cheerful,'' he smirked at Gibbs.

Gibbs studied the doctor for a few moments. ''I was late just today,'' he defended himself, though he knew it was a lie. Ducky raised his eyebrow at him. ''And heavy breathing?'' he asked pointedly.  
''What?'' Gibbs was pretending to be confused, this was a very uncomfortable situation.  
''I know colonel Mann is not the reason behind your cheerfulness'' Ducky said, smirking and making his way back to the desk.  
''Duck...'' Gibbs started, smiling himself. He knew Ducky knew. Ducky always knew, so he felt there was no point in hiding it from Ducky. Besides, he was a friend, who knew everything from Paris to today.  
''You do know your team will figure it out eventually?'' Ducky asked smiling. ''Yes'' Gibbs answered, returning the smile.

Ducky inhaled and shook his head at his friend. He was happy for them, both of them. ''So, you and Jenny care to join me for dinner tonight?'' he asked politely, intending to spend some private time with his closest friends. Gibbs smirked at him and turned to exit the autopsy. ''Is that a yes or no, Jethro?'' Ducky yelled after him. ''Yes,'' Gibbs threw over his shoulder as he disappeared from Ducky's eyesight.

The dinner with Ducky was very comfortable, and she was glad someone knew. He had served the delicious roast with a very fine wine, and they spent most of the night laughing and reminiscing. Of course, there was no shortage of 'Ducky stories', so the evening was amusing as well. Soon, she found herself on the passenger seat of his truck, yawning, and looking at him through her thick lashes. She was happy, and for the first time in God knows how long, she didn't feel darkness eating her up inside. Now, she felt, life made sense to her.

He pulled the truck in front of her house. They would spend the night together anyhow, and they never planned where it would be. He opened the doors for her, and she hung her hands over his neck as soon as she got out of the truck. He kissed her softly and led her slowly to her house.  
''You do realize I spend more time in your house than in mine?'' he asked her, smiling. It was true, most of the times they did spend in her house, but only because it was closer to work. Simple as.  
''I like it that way,'' she responded, her eyes gently hovering over his face and landing on his lips. ''Don't you?'' she asked curiously.

He looked at her, considering her question. He did. He loved waking up next to her. He loved having his ears filled with her laughter or annoyance. He adored how smart and feisty she was. He loved her since Paris, and he loves her now, the only difference is – he never got the guts to admit it back then.

He reached with his hand and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''Jen?'' he asked softly, inching his face to hers until his nose brushed up against hers. ''What?'' she asked, smiling. But, she was in fact afraid. She was afraid he was going to say that he doesn't like spending so much time with her. Her heartbeat rose up and her body shook under his touch. They were standing in front of the doors, for everyone to see, but she didn't care. She was afraid this will be their second ending. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, placing a gentle kiss on her mouth. Then he pulled away, just a fraction, but enough to make her gasp. He looked deep into her eyes. ''I love you'' he said.

She looked at him with confusion. This she didn't expect. Ever. She thought those were the words she would never hear from him. And, she was alright with it, she was alright with him caring for her, but not loving her. As long as he committed and as long as he woke up next to her.  
Of course, she knew he loved her, but she would be OK even if he didn't. She was shocked and overwhelmed. Her body shook under his gaze. ''What?'' she asked softly, confusion in her voice.

He neared her face again, grabbing her head and pulling her closer to him. ''I do.'' he almost whispered. ''I love you'' he repeated, placing a hard kiss on her lips. He was never much of a talker, and he hated to talk about his emotions. Last time he said to someone those words, they died. But, he preferred his tragedies to remain his. It was a big step for him. He, like most of the other guys, didn't feel the need to verbalize his emotions, rather he liked his action speak volumes. But, he did feel it, and he had the need to say it. He talked about Shannon and Kelly for the past few months, and she listened. She didn't push him or dramatically overreacted when she heard him listening to Kelly's old voicemail. She didn't leave him when she saw him looking at their photo.

Instead, she left him at peace. A few weeks ago, she placed the CD with the CD player in front of him, in his basement. ''I had it recorded on CD so you have it in case the tape wears out,'' she said simply, smiling softly at him and leaving him to it. She understood and accepted that Shannon and Kelly were part of him, and to bury them in the past, would be destructive and dismissive of his persona. Unlike all the other women, all of them, Jenny was happy to live with the memories of his family. But, that's not why he loved her. He loved her for so much more and he loved her for so long. It felt liberating to admit it and say it.

She grabbed his face and smiled. ''Oh, Jethro'' she let out before kissing him hard and passionate.

Later that night, when she stretched her naked body next to his, she would think about his words. She wanted to say them for so long, and even more, she wanted to hear them, though she thought she never would. But, she said them once, and it cost her nine years of agony and unhappiness. She was terrified if she said them again, it would be her end. She belonged to him, all of her, her body and mind, her heart and soul, all of it was his. The words would just be a stamp to the declaration.

She turned to her side and looked into his eyes, and he was observing her, smiling and feeling at ease.

''I love you too,'' she said, placing her hand on his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews!**  
 **Hope you enjoy this short and sweet one!**

 **Mella**

It's not the Chinese

The November was nearing its end, and soon it would be their first year. If you asked her or him, they would both now admit, things were never better. Neither of them hoped for such an easy, fulfilling relationship. It used to be complicated and dark with them, it used to be burying their sorrows in the nights of passion. But, now, it was simple, they knew everything that had to be known, they were liberated from the demons of their pasts. It was comforting and it was 'normal'.

Gibbs was deep into his book, his ankles crossed, not even occasional pinch from her would distract him. She was working, of course, case files spread across her lap as she picked them one by one and read them thoroughly. She would though, sporadically turn to him and pinched him into his side, smiling innocently. It is little things like that that made his day. He would, of course, feel the pinch, but it wouldn't show.

She felt the sudden wave of dizziness washing over her, so she gently placed the file she was reading, back to her lap, and closing her eyes, she exhaled heavily. It was the sixth time in the last week that she felt dizzy, and now she really thought she is ought to see a doctor. Before she managed to stabilize her breathing, a harsh and hasty eruption of nausea had hit her and she didn't have time to react. So, naturally, she flung the files off of her and ran to the bathroom, covering her mouth.

He felt the files hitting him, and he flinched, only to see her running off to the bathroom. ''Jen?'' he jumped off the bed and called after her, but she couldn't answer and the only thing he heard as he neared the bathroom door was the sound of her stomach emptying. He slowly pushed the cracked door opened and his own face was drained of colour upon seeing her over the toilet seat. ''You ok?'' he asked softly and worriedly, coming close to her and squatting next to her legs, gently patting her back. She lifted her head up, feeling like her brain is going to explode. She covered her mouth and inhaled deeply, before turning to him.

''I think the Chinese don't agree with me,'' she responded jokingly, but she did honestly think it was Chinese they had earlier in the evening. He got up and went to fetch a glass from the nightstand to pour her some water. ''Here'' he held now filled glass to her. ''Drink'' he said softly, and the turned away from her, his brain processing.

After she was settled and her teeth were brushed, she came back to the bedroom, moving the files away from the bed, determined she would finish them tomorrow. She threw herself in the bed and closed her eyes briefly, feeling his own gazing over her. ''You should see a doctor'' he said. She flung her eyes open and bored into him. She really didn't like it when he worried. ''It's just a Chinese...Gee!'' she responded, sounding irritated. She wasn't though, she just didn't want him to worry.

He looked at her, his eyes questioning. ''Yeah...but you felt dizzy last few days'' he argued. She smiled at him, thinking that he truly is overreacting. ''Doesn't mean I'm dying'' she responded mockingly.

He lied onto his side, a smirk appearing on his face. She didn't like this smirk, it was the knowing one. The one he had when he thought of something smart. He placed his hand gently onto her stomach, patting it softly, slowly tracing his hand up to her breasts. He nudged his head to her breasts and she narrowed her eyes at him. ''And they are swollen'' he smirked, not moving his eyes from her cleavage.

She knew where he was going with this, if she was going, to be honest, she did think of the same thing, but she dismissed it after long consideration. ''So?'' she asked. He inhaled deeply. ''Jen, I think you might be pregnant'' he blurted out. She kept quiet. Yes, she thought so too. They've been having a lot of mature activities since they… Well, they always had a lot of those when they were together, but last few months it was wild, crazy, and of course, she missed a few pills.

''I'm too old...you are too old'' she joked, but she honestly did think they both were too old, not that she wouldn't like to have a child. ''Jen...I am serious'' he responded to her joking tone. She lifted her head, looking at him with an awe since it did hit her that that might be a serious possibility. ''Oh'' Jenny exhaled, turning to her side and looking at him. There were lots of things she needed to figure out before even checking if she was. She unlike him, was over-thinker, she started to think that he wouldn't really be happy with it, that he didn't want kids after Kelly and that made her feel guilty for feeling excited at the possibility. Also, there was a question of living situation. Yes, they spent ninety per cent of the time together, but they couldn't really raise a kid with sleepovers, and she wasn't keen on abandoning her house. It was more comfy place than his was, though she did like the basement and the boat. So many questions.

''And if I am?'' she asked him, unable to hide caution and uncertainty from her face. He shook his head, already knowing what her brain was doing, and all the questions going through her mind. He smiled softly and mentally congratulated himself for knowing her so well. ''That would be great'' he answered simply, and he honestly did mean it. The moment the thought of the possibility crossed his mind, he was happy and excited.

She looked at him, her eyebrow popping up. She didn't really know whether to trust him or not. Of course, he would say it would be great, he was that kind of guy – the one who would never run from responsibility or make her feel guilty. He was the guy that would stay and gave everything because it would be the right thing to do. But, she didn't want him to be there because it was the right thing to do, she wanted him to want this still fictional child as much as she did. And she did. She was just confused and scared.

''You...'' she started, her voice strangled. ''You didn't want kids after...'' she looked at him softly, fear all over her face. ''Kelly'' she whispered her name softly and gently like it was the most delicate word in the universe.

He brought his hand to her shoulder, his eyes caressing her. He lifted his hand and brought it to her cheek, cupping it gently. Oh, how he loved her. More than words could describe. And, she was right – he didn't want children with anyone else after Shannon had died. But, he did want them with Jenny. He loved her. ''I want kids with you'' he shrugged his shoulders simply. ''Are you sure?'' she asked, and he just smiled softly at her. He honestly admired how complicated her brain could be. ''Yeah'' he almost whispered, he slid closer to her and placed passionate kiss onto her mouth.

She pushed away from him. ''How would we even work things out?'' she asked seriously. ''We would work them out'' he gave a simple answer. At that, she laughed, because it was so 'him'. So little words, so many meanings. ''Well, maybe before planing, we should check first'' she stated, rationality coming back to her. ''I still think its the Chinese'' she added. It was more to herself, so she wouldn't get her hopes up and end up disappointed.

Gibbs didn't waste any time. He got up from the bed in mere seconds, pulling on his jeans. ''I'll go and get the test'' he said, unable to hide his excitement. ''You rest'' he added and turned to the door. He came back as if he forgotten something and she looked at him with amusement. He came to her side of the bed and kissed her before running out.

He was back before she could even imagine. At that moment she did wonder if he really was a Superman. The smile on his face spread from ear to ear and held out the bag towards her. He bought several tests, different brands, but all had the same function. Nowadays, he was informed by the nice lady at the pharmacy, they make tests you can take any time of the day, not just mornings. She got up and pulled one of them from the bag. ''You can take it now, I was told'' he informed and she narrowed her eyes at him. ''I know'' she said as if she was insulted. ''I'm not that old'' she added before disappearing into the bathroom.

The wait for him was… No word for it. He paced outside the bathroom doors, his heartbeat jumping through the skies. ''How is it going?'' he asked through the doors, leaning his head towards the bathroom. ''I'm peeing on the stick'' she yelled back, sarcasm in her voice. ''You need help?'' he asked, though he didn't really know why he asked such a stupid question. ''Do I need help peeing? Not yet'' she joked.

She came out of the bathroom and his face was pale. He looked at her like he expected her to already know the results, gender and due date. She chuckled at him and she felt at ease. If he was so truly excited, she wouldn't have to fake the disappointment if the result was positive. She can be happy. ''Wait for five minutes'' she shrugged her shoulders and sat on her side of the bed, holding the stick in her hand. He just stood there, in front of her, frozen. He stared at her like he was expecting the time to move faster on his mental command. ''Don't get your hopes up, it is most likely just Chinese'' she said lifting the stick up.

She stared at it looking at the pink plus sign. ''And?'' he asked, his face still pale. After no response from her, he came a few steps closer. ''Come on, Jen'' he urged her to tell him. This suspense thing was killing him. ''What is it?'' he shouted, though he didn't mean to. It shook her up from her own awe and her own moment of ultimate happiness, the kind she never felt before.

She looked up at him, smiling.

''Well, it definitely is not just Chinese!'' she nodded her head and got up. ''I'm pregnant!'' she said and before she could say anything else, he had her in his arms, her lips captured with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for following and favouriting and reviewing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Mella**

Family

''You alright?'' Gibbs whispered to Jenny's ear, while she uncomfortably shifted in a plastic chair of her OB/GYN's office. She looked a bit pale and tired, and since they found out a whole week ago that they are expecting, she was somewhat used to feeling sick. ''Yeah, just feeling sick a bit'' she answered. His worrying glance glued itself onto her face. ''You need to go to the bathroom?'' he asked. ''No, I don't think so'' she answered with uncertainty.

''Miss Shepard'' a blonde receptionist called and she got up slowly, evening her breathing and walking to the reception. ''Here you are'' the blonde smiled holding few papers for Jenny to take. They were prescriptions for vitamins and a note with the details of the next appointment.

''My next appointment is in four weeks'' she said, feeling him standing behind her. He enveloped his hand around her waist and led her slowly towards the exit. ''You know we won't be able to keep it a secret for long'' she said smiling and then she pointed to her abdomen. ''You know...'' she raised her eyebrow and smirked. ''We will tell them soon enough'' he responded, smiling. He kissed her on the cheek, not being able to prevent the smile spreading over his face. And, he didn't want to prevent it. He was happy and people smile when they are happy. ''I'm gonna start packing this weekend'' he informed her. They have decided that he would move in with her. The house is bigger and more suited for living, though she wouldn't let him sell his own house. It was a house Kelly grew up in, and she didn't want him to rid of it. They would keep it and probably when their kid hits college or grows up, he would give the keys of the house. Besides, it is his safe place, and then there is his boat.

She looked at him, her eyes flickering. ''Need any help?'' she asked, not that she would do much of packing, given that she spends a lot of time in a bathroom. ''Duck is coming to help out. But, I want you with me...all the time'' he said as they walked towards the car. They told Ducky since he already knows about them and had known for some time now.

Tony DiNozzo was very bored in the office. It has been two hours since Gibbs went for his coffee. Of course, they had no idea he was with Jenny, while she had her checkup. He rummaged through his draw, looking for his magazine, since, he figured, the boss isn't here. Truth be told, both Ziva and McGee were board too. They pretended to work, while in fact, she was checking the news while McGee quietly played his game. The IM screen opened up on all three computers.

ASCUITO

Guys, is all clear upstairs?

TMCGEE

Yeah, he is out for coffee.

ASCUITO

Come down asap.

ZDAVID

Everything alright?

ASCUITO

Just come down. I have juice on director :)

Abby didn't need to type more, before they switched off their screens, glancing around them to make sure it is clear, and running to her lab.

''Guys'' Abby excitingly yelled as they entered the lab. ''What is it, Abby?'' McGee asked first as he amusingly smiled at her and made his way to stay next to her. She looked between them, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face, her eyes glistering, while she is bouncing on her feet.  
''I heard something'' she said. DiNozzo's face lit up like it always would when gossip was offered. His curious smirk spreading across his face. Who knows, maybe the info could be useful for one of his bets. ''Uh, do tell!'' He said.

Ziva turned to Tony, giving him an annoying look before rolling her eyes and turning back to Abby. ''About what?'' she asked Abby. Abby glared first at Ziva then Tony and then McGee. ''What is it?'' DiNozzo whined. Ziva rolled her eyes once again and chuckled. ''DiNosy is impatient'' she teased. McGee laughed at Ziva's remark. ''You know how he loves gossip'' Tim said. His remark snapped Tony out of focus and he turned to McGee, putting his tongue out in a mocking manner. ''Like you don't want to know McIrritating'' he responded.

Abby watched them bickering and cough lightly to turn attention onto herself. ''So, you know Scott from Cyber?'' she asked them. ''The guy with spiky hair?'' DiNozzo asked. Ziva looked at him. ''That is Jordan, not Scott'' she stated seriously, getting into the whole gossip ordeal and wondering if Abby is going to say that the Director is dating this Scott guy, who wasn't Jenny's type at all. ''Scott is the one with big ears'' she added and DiNozzo nodded in a sign of confirmation.

''Noooo'' McGee jumped in. ''That's Liam. Scott is the 'ugly jumper Scott' '' McGee said. ''Yeah, McGee is right'' Abby confirmed.  
Tony quirked his eyebrow at Abby. ''What about him?'' he asked, trying to connect what could he have to do with the Director.  
''His wife works at the reception in the NEW LIFE clinic'' she said, smirking knowingly. Tony shook his head. ''What's that?'' he asked. He thought it might be a plastic surgery clinic and he can finally win that bet that director's breasts are fake.

Abby glanced around them and leaned into the circle they made around her. ''OB/GYN'' she whispered as someone could hear her. Ziva narrowed her eyes, thinking for a moment. ''What does that have to do with the director?'' she asked, wondering if the fact that Director is visiting her gynaecologist should be a gossip material. ''Well...'' Abby started, smiling. Tony looked at her, tilting his head like he always does when he puts two and two together.

''Ooooo….juicy'' Tony nodded his head, a smile spread from ear to ear. McGee looked between Tony and Abby, not seeing the obvious connection. ''What is it?'' he asked. ''I do not understand'' Ziva added moving to McGee.

Tony lifted his hands, pressing them together and smiling. ''Well...'' he started. ''The Director is about to get rounder'' he said, making motioning gesture above his abdomen. ''Am I right, Abbs?'' he asked, nodding his head.

McGee exhaled, feeling irritated that he didn't pick up on the hint. ''Tony, what are you...'' he started, but his brain worked the info. ''Oh'' he said, smiling. ''What?'' Ziva yelled, feeling quite irritated. Then she glanced behind her, out of habit. ''She is pregnant'' McGee said, smiling softly at Ziva. Abby kept nodding while still bouncing on her feet. ''His wife told him she was at a checkup a few hours ago'' she smiled. Suddenly Abby's face drained and the smile disappeared as the thought passed her mind. ''That is good news, is it not?'' Ziva asked upon seeing Abby's sudden reaction. ''I wonder who humped her?'' Tony mumbled into his chin. Ziva punched him in the shoulder and he whined. ''You are disgusting'' she said. He turned to her, rubbing his arm. '' Like you don't wonder which senator...'' he started. ''I do not. As long as the Director is well and happy'' she said, tilting her head. ''I'm with Ziva'' McGee added.

Abby looked at them and then lowered her head to the floor. ''There is only one problem'' she said softly. ''What is it?'' Tony asked in a serious tone, leaving jokes aside once he saw Abby's face. ''With the baby?'' McGee asked in a soft voice. ''No'' Abby shook her head.

''Gibbs'' she said. ''Oh'' Ziva was the first to acknowledge. She nodded her head to Abby and directed her glance to Tony.  
''Why is that a problem, they are not even on speaking terms?'' McGee wondered.  
''McVirgin, let me explain something to you'' Tony started, getting back in the joking mood. ''Tony'' McGee whined, annoyed with Tony's McNikcnames, but Tony ignored his silent protest.  
''When a boy likes a girl...'' he started turning to McGee. ''Well, when Gibbs likes a girl, he is...'' he lifted his finger to his chin, trying to find an appropriate word.  
''Pulling her braids for attention'' Ziva added, smiling softly at Tony. ''Did I not say that right?'' she asked when they kept staring at her.

''So right!'' Abby answered. ''Oh'' McGee exhaled. ''Poor Gibbs'' Abby said.  
''Shouldn't we know for sure before assuming things?'' McGee asked, still not buying the whole gossip. ''I agree'' Ziva said.

''How? Should we hack into the clinic?'' Abby asked. ''Yes, do that'' Tony said, pointing his finger to her.  
''We have to go, he'll be back from coffee break soon'' McGee said, and without waiting for a response, he left the lab with Tony and Ziva following.  
''Bye guys!'' Abby yelled after them.

Gibbs was already in the bullpen when they came back upstairs, pretending to be annoyed they were not there, when in fact, he was happy more than words could describe. ''DiNozzo, David'' he yelled at them as they approached their desks. They came to his desk, waiting for him to speak, glancing at each other discretely. ''Take these upstairs to the Director and inform her we have finished all of our paperwork'' he pushed two big boxes at his desk towards them. He only needed to pretend for a few more days. They grabbed the boxes and made their way to the elevator, choosing not walk up the stairs.

As they exited the elevator, Tony turned right towards the break room. ''Tony, where are you going?'' Ziva hissed at him in hash tone. ''Get a cup of coffee for the Director'' he whispered back. No way Gibbs could hear them from downstairs, but it was a precaution and habit to whisper when he was in the building. ''Tony'' Ziva called after him. ''What?'' he turned to her. ''It is faster than waiting for Abby to hack'' he whispered as he disappeared into the break room. ''Tony'' Ziva called after him again, but no point, he was already gone. Few seconds after, he was back with the coffee in his hand and the box in the other.

''She is in. Go ahead'' Cynthia informed as they came to her desk and they proceeded to the Director's office.  
''Director'' DiNozzo greeted, smile at his face.  
''Yes?'' Jenny answered lifting her head from the file she was currently reading.'' Gibbs sent us to bring you the paperwork you requested'' Ziva explained and Jenny nodded her head, controlling herself not to smile. He made his team finish all of the paperwork, and didn't even fight her when she asked. It was his way of taking care of her.  
''We finished everything per your order'' DiNozzo added.  
She lifted a brow at him, a half smirk on her face. ''Is that complaining I hear in your voice, agent DiNozzo?'' she asked as she stood up from her desk and went towards them, motioning them to put the boxes at the conference table.

''No, ma'am, I would never'' DiNozzo responded.  
''A-aha'' Jenny laughed. He held the coffee to her, smiling. ''I brought you a cup of coffee'' he said. She took the coffee and looked at him. She had no intention to drink it, but she had to pretend in front of them. ''OK!'' she said, her face full of confusion. ''Why?'' she asked. The smell hit her nostrils and she automatically felt her stomach rising. ''You know...to tell you...'' he started, but she couldn't hold it in. She pushed him aside, dropping the cup and barging into the bathroom, hugging the toilet seat.

''Director'' Ziva yelled, following her into the bathroom. She squatted down next to Jenny. ''Are you alright?'' she asked her worriedly. ''Yeah, food poisoning'' Jenny gave an excuse between the breaths. ''Should I call Ducky?'' Ziva asked. ''No'' Jenny shook her head. ''No, I'll be alright'' she assured.

She stood up and washed her face, smudging her make up a bit. Something she will fix as soon as they are gone. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom. ''You can both go now'' she said softly.  
''Director, I'm...'' Tony started, feeling guilty. He didn't want to make her sick, he didn't expect her to hug the toilet, he thought she would just reject the coffee. ''Tony'' Ziva nudged him with elbow and pulled him towards the doors. Jenny looked at him and smiled. ''Thank you'' she said softly and he nodded.

They came down to the bullpen, but Gibbs was gone. They looked at McGee and he just shrugged. ''Abby's lab'' Ziva tilted her head. She thought it was a good opportunity to go and inform Abby that the intel was correct.

They came to the lab, both Ziva and Tony chuckling. ''What's up?'' Abby asked, without turning to look at them, while her fingers were dancing across the computer keyboard. ''She is pregnant'' Tony blurted out.  
Abby turned to them. ''How do you know? I still didn't have time...'' she started. ''He brought her coffee as a test'' Ziva cut her off. ''That is so mean'' Abby stared at him and then smiled. ''But smart,'' she added nodding her head in approval.  
''Yeah, I feel bad. She ran for the toilet to throw her guts out'' he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
''Ah...We should look after her'' Abby said in a childish voice.  
''So, the question now is...should we tell Gibbs?'' McGee said and before they had the chance to respond the voice from the doorway came through, sending the fear of God into their bones.

''Tell Gibbs what?'' Gibbs entered the lab, holding Caf-Pow! for Abby, and feeling annoyed that his team is obviously keeping secrets from him.  
''Hmm...hi Gibbs!'' Abby tried to distract him, but it didn't work. He came to stand in front of McGee. ''Tell Gibbs what, McGee?'' he asked strictly.

McGee tried to find the words, but they wouldn't come. ''Well, boss...you see...hm'' he started, his look pleading for help from his teammates. ''Spill it out, McGee'' Gibbs ordered.  
''Probie'' Tony called out, his voice warning. ''McGee!'' Gibbs yelled.  
''Well, we...'' McGee started again, coughing.  
''Gibbs'' Ziva called to him, feeling sorry for McGee. As soon as Gibbs turned to her, McGee exhaled heavily.  
''What?'' he asked.  
''Director Shepard is pregnant'' she blurted out. They all stared at him, waiting for a reaction. He glared at them, confused. It was a very uncomfortable silence for a few moments. ''Oh, Gibbs'' Abby said, spreading her arms, inviting him for a hug. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at them. ''How do you know?'' he asked them. He honestly had no idea how they found out.

Abby was about to say something but found herself terrifyingly distracted as Jenny appeared behind them. ''Director'' Abby screeched. ''Abby'' Jenny responded, coming towards them, pretending to ignore Gibbs. After they just kept staring at her, she shook her head. ''What?'' she asked.

At that moment, Abby really couldn't control herself and without warning she jumped at Jenny, pulling her into a hug. ''Oh, Director'' Abby's voice excited, for a moment forgetting Gibbs was there.

Jenny pulled out from a hug gently and turned to Gibbs, her eyes boring daggers into him. ''You told them?'' she asked angrily. That was not an agreement, and she felt cheated that he would tell them without her. He lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. ''I didn't say a word'' he defended. ''Because that's not what we discussed'' she ignored his defence. ''Jen'' he called. ''I did not say a word'' he said.

Tony's eyes narrowed at them, and while the others were somewhere between shocked and happy that the two were on speaking terms again, Tony caught something else. ''Wait, you know?'' he asked Gibbs, and the others came to stand beside Tony, nodding their heads in an accusatory manner.  
''Yes'' Gibbs simply answered, smiling. ''You are talking again?'' Abby asked, confused. ''Yes'' Gibbs answered again, and Jenny just smiled. ''That is obvious'' Jenny added. She turned to look at Gibbs. ''Let them figure it out for themselves'' she said, almost laughing.  
''How did you know, Gibbs?'' Ziva asked.

''Oh, I see'' Tony said, smirking and nodding his head. The three turned to him, their faces full of confusion. ''What?'' they yelled in unison at him.  
''It was senator Gibbs with his sword in...well, don't know where'' Tony said, smiling at his smart combination of the game reference and his earlier jokes about which senator humped the Director.  
''Ahhhh'' Abby nodded her head, smiling approvingly.  
''What?'' Ziva asked.  
''We gonna have Gibblets'' Abby started to bounce on her feet, clapping her hands.  
''Yes, we planned to tell you next week'' Jenny said.

''Congrats, boss'' Tony said, holding his hand to Gibbs, who shook it with thanks and smile. McGee and Ziva followed Tony, and Abby jumped to hug them both. ''You owe us drinks'' she said to them smiling. Gibbs nodded. ''Saturday'' he said, intending to celebrate with his family the best new he got in years, decades even.

He grabbed Jenny's hand and led her to the elevator. ''Well, that's settled'' she whispered to him, smiling, and he leaned to kiss her.


End file.
